Un humain ou presque
by Yugai
Summary: un coup je suis humain et pouf! la seconde d'après j'ai viré poilu... vous parlez d'un cadeau, et encore, maintenant il faut que j'aille trucider mon papa métaphysique si je veux récupérer ma vie. y a des jours, vaudrait mieux ne pas se lever... One Shot


**Un humain... ou presque.**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une pièce éclairée par des chandelles, des dizaines de chandelles. Je voulus me lever, mais une chaine à mon poignet m'empêchais de quitter le lit sur lequel j'avais été posé. Où étais-je ? Plus important, qui étais-je ? Dans le flou de mes souvenirs, une seule image m'apparaissais clairement: LUI. Je me souvenais de ses yeux dorés fixés sur moi avant de bondir, mais après, plus rien.

La serrure se fit entendre, je décidais de faire le mort, histoire de ne pas prendre de risques. Tout cela n'était que mon instinct, je compris plus tard à quel point j'avais eu raison. Deux femme entrèrent dans la pièce, me détaillèrent et, me jugeant endormi, ôtèrent mes chaines. J'en profitais pour m'échapper par la porte entrouverte, ne prenant même pas le temps de regarder par dessus mon épaule. Je sentais qu'elles étaient derrière, proches. Je bifurquais vers un courant d'air froid que je devinais provenir de l'extérieur, et me précipitais dans cette direction. Le vide me stoppa net, je me retournais enfin, tombant nez à nez avec deux énormes loups. Avant même de réfléchir je me laissais tomber dans la cascade glacée je me débattis quelques secondes, puis, le froid engourdit mon corps. Je sombrais dans un semi coma, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui m'avait mis dans cette galère. Le sommeil à nouveau, j'avais pris un abonnement ?

Les caillasses de la berge se chargèrent de me remettre les idées en place. Une brève inspection de mon corps m'indiqua que j'étais dans un sale état. Écorchures, hématomes, fractures ( et oui, la panoplie aurait été incomplète sinon), rien ne m'avait été épargné. Mais je tenais debout, j'ignorais comment, mais mon corps fonctionnait. Ma déambulation me conduisit près d'une ville. Les véhicules me terrorisèrent, mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux, les gens me fuyaient, me prenant sans doute pour un psychopathe. Seule une petite fille m'approcha jusqu'à me toucher. Sa mère accourut, voyant que je n'avait rien fait, elle me ramassa et m'emmena chez elle. Un lieu chaleureux, et chaud. Après un bain et des vêtements neuf elle entreprit de me raser et me couper les cheveux. Ensuite, direction l'hôpital... section psychiatrie, mon amnésie n'était pas naturelle. J'aurais eu des flash sinon. Ma bienfaitrice travaillait dans ce service, elle me confia à l'un de ses collègues, un jeune homme qui ne m'inspira pas confiance. De fait, il m'appela par mon prénom alors que je l'ignorais moi même.

-Thomas.

Cette nomination me mis sur mes gardes. Ignorait il que je ne me souvenais de rien ? Impossible, Angela le lui avait dit quand elle avait prit rendez vous.

Il s'était figé en voyant ma réaction, semblant réaliser sa gaffe. Trop tard, j'étais en position de défense, sans savoir comment, mais je me doutais que ma posture était agressive à la réaction de mon vis à vis. Doucement, je vis ses yeux noisettes virer au doré, ses ongles devinrent des griffes noires, mais ce qui me surpris le plus, ce fut de constater dans le miroir que je suivais moi même ce processus de métamorphose. Je regardais ma main, à présent velues et ornée de larges griffes ocre. Suivant d'un oeil ces modifications, de l'autre soutenant le regard du... médecin ? Monstre ? Je ne savais pas... plus le qualifier, toujours est il que j'étais comme lui. Il eut un sourire en me voyant agir par mimétisme, il murmura :

Magnifique, tu es son chef d'œuvre.

J'étais perdu là, il souriait comme si je devais être heureux de ma condition, il avait pris du champi qui font rire ou quoi ? Dans tous les cas, je devais sortir, et vite ! Il bloquait la fenêtre, soit, je sortirais par la porte, advienne que pourra.

Je reculais doucement, il crut que j'allais attaquer, pfft, quel idiot, je mis la main sur la poignée de la porte et m'éjectais dans le couloir. Je ne faisais que courir depuis hier, mais je n'étais pas fatigué. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir mon visage redevenu humain dans un couloir vitré. Ouf, c'était temporaire. Une fois sur qu'il n'était pas derrière moi, je m'arrêtais. La vérité s'imposa à moi, je savais ce que j'étais : un loup garou. Le seul endroit où je pouvais faire des recherches : la bibliothèque, mais comment être sur qu'ils n'y seraient pas, et qui étaient-ils d'abord ? … Il y avait beaucoup trop de questions, sans réponses pour la plupart. Je retournais chez Angela, elle était en congé et m'ouvrit immédiatement. Je m'en voulais de la mettre en danger, mais j'ignorais où aller. Je pris une grande inspiration et la mit au courant de ma situation. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me chasse, mais elle se contenta d'allumer son pc et de commencer à faire des recherches. J'étais surpris, mais surtout reconnaissant qu'elle ne me rejette pas. Au bout d'une heure, nous avions récupéré des dizaines de pages de documentation, des récits pour la plupart, mais il y avait quelques éléments récurrents dans ces histoires : J'avais jusqu'à la pleine lune avant de devenir un vrai loup garou et le seul moyen de redevenir humain était de tuer celui qui m'avait mordu.

Ma « chance », appelons ça ainsi, était que ma transformation avait eu lieu quelques jours après la dernière pleine lune, cela me laissait donc une vingtaine pour retrouver le dominant de la meute locale (seul le chef pouvait transformer un humain, et encore c'était 50/50 que l'humain en question y reste). Je devais remettre la main sur le psychiatre que j'avais vu dans l'après midi. Angela appela l'hôpital, il avait prit un congé, et personne ne savait où il était allé. Lorsque je demandais à la jeune femme la raison pour laquelle elle m'aidait, elle me répondit que son mari avait disparu de la même façon, et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise. Je demandais à Angela de me montrer une photographie de cet homme et lui promit de lui dire de rentrer si je le voyais. Je devais retrouver la rivière glacée pour rejoindre l'habitation où j'avais été retenu prisonnier. La rivière en question fut facile à trouver, je choisis de remonter le court de celle ci. Je savais ce que je cherchais : une cascade, je déchantais après m'être aperçu qu'il y en avait une dizaine, rien que dans la région. Néanmoins, je résonnais en me disant que je n'aurais pas survécu si j'étais resté trop longtemps dans l'eau, loup garou ou pas. Je mis une demi journée à atteindre la première, j'hallucinais d'avoir passé autant de temps sous l'eau. Je finis quand même par trouver ce que je cherchais, une vieille maison dans le style manoir, mais avec un côté sinistre, le genre de maison que l'on trouve dans les film d'horreur et qui donne la chair de poule. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, ce fut le comité d'accueil, le docteur, ainsi que les deux harpies qui m'avaient pourchassé le jour de mon réveil. Je cherchais une échappatoire, n'importe laquelle, lorsque je les vis s'écarter pour laisser passer... le mari d'Angela. Que faisait-il ici ? Il me sourit, je ne répondis pas. C'était lui qui m'avait mordu ? Impossible ! Pas lui... Et pourtant son attitude ne laissait aucun doute sur sa position au sein du groupe.

Pourquoi ?

Ce fut la seule chose que je parvins à articuler, et cela le fit rire.

Il m'expliqua alors par le menu que lui aussi avait été enlevé et mordu par un garou. Malheureusement il était aussi un dominant et faisait de l'ombre à son créateur. Chassé de la meute, il avait été obligé de fuir en ville. Un an après, sa meute comptait dix éléments, et j'étais son soixantième essai. Le problème, c'était que plus un loup garou vieillissait, moins il pouvait transformer un humain facilement. D'après lui, j'étais sa première réussite depuis des mois, charmant, quel honneur ! Combien cela faisait il de victimes ? Je n'osais même pas l'imaginer. Il m'avait fait suivre, il était donc au courant à propos d'Angela, pas une fois il ne mentionna son nom. Pire, une fille vulgaire se pendait à son cou. J'avais la nausée, la seule idée qui trottait dans ma tête, de plus en plus forte à chaque seconde, me susurrait de lui sauter à la gorge. Hum, tentant. Mais j'avais fait une promesse, je devais d'abord essayer. Je prononçais le nom d'Angela, il se releva d'un bond, envoyant valser la poupée gonflable. Bien, il n'avait pas oublié. Je gardais sciemment le silence, j'étais patient, apparemment, lui pas. Il m'ordonna de lui dire tout ce que je savais mais je me contentais de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine. Il était surpris ? Tant mieux. Petit à petit, la frustration se peignit sur son visage. Un peu lent à la détente, l'information finit quand même par atteindre mon cerveau. Un dominant, j'étais comme lui. La principale surprise vint du fait qu'il obéit quand je lui intimais de se taire. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je n'étais pas COMME lui, j'étais plus fort. La meute semblait déstabilisée, hésitante. Je grognais d'instinct lorsque la groupie trop maquillée fit un pas vers moi. Elle recula immédiatement derrière son « mâle ».

j'aurais voulu lui parler seul à seul, mais il semblait que sa peur lui dictait de rester groupés. Ridicule, je n'étais pas une brute sans cervelle. Tant pis, je lançais le sujet qui me tenais à cœur : Angela, et sa fille Laura. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler de celles qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, soit, je tournais les talons et me mis à courir. Il était le seul à pouvoir me suivre, je m'en doutais. Quand je fus certain d'avoir semé les cerbères, je m'arrêtais pour l'attendre. Plus enclin à parler, j'énonçais les vœux de sa femme, il les balaya d'un revers de la main. La colère me fit hurler, comment pouvait il ? Ce... cet... je ne trouvais pas le mot. Quel abruti ! Cette fois mon instinct fut le plus fort, je lui sautais dessus et le mis en pièce. Une fois assuré de sa mort, une douleur fulgurante m'envahit, je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Chaque cellule de mon corps me hurlait sa douleur, je n'osais pas ouvrir un œil. J'entendis des murmures, je reconnus le médecin. Il me souleva et me ramena à l'hôpital. Avant de me quitter, il m'annonça que je ne leur étais plus utile en tant qu'humain. Il me remercia aussi de les avoir libéré du dominant. Pas de problème mon pote, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Il parla encore mais je ne l'écoutais plus, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit : Angela... je devais lui dire. Je redoutais le moment où je lui annoncerais la mort de celui dont elle attend le retour depuis des années. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle éclata en sanglots, présentant ce que j'allais lui annoncer. Je me contentais de la serrer dans mes bras, aussi fort que je le pouvais. Mon impuissance me rendait malade. Je trouvais le moyen de faire souffrir la seule personne qui ne me prenait pas pour un fou, et elle ne m'en voulait même pas. Lorsqu'elle me proposa de venir vivre chez elle pour quelques temps, je crus qu'elle plaisantais. Je finis par accepter sa proposition, parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller, enfin, c'était mon excuse. Je m'épanouis chez Angela, réapprenant à vivre comme un humain, dormant tranquillement la nuit.

Un matin je me réveillais en sursaut, je me souvenais, mon nom, ma maison... ma femme. J'étais marié, moi, incroyable. Angela me vit complètement déboussolé, et se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je la regardais sans la voir, mes souvenirs, tous mes souvenirs étaient là... et j'aurais préféré rester amnésique. Fils d'un riche industriel, j'avais été marié à la fille du principal actionnaire de la boite, me préparant à prendre la succession de la société. Quelle poisse ! Moi qui espérais être enfin libre, c'était raté. Je finis par tout révéler à m bienfaitrice qui me dit de suivre mon instinct. Si seulement c'était possible. Mon éducation prit le pas sur mes envies, mon professeur avait bien fait son boulot. Le remord découlant de mes intentions d'abandon était insupportable. Je fis mon sac et pris le chemin du retour non sans avoir promis de leur rendre visite le plus souvent possible. L'accueil fut inexistant, ma femme renvoya simplement son amant ( ma doublure ) et mon père se contenta de grommeler un « pas trop tôt » persuadé que j'avais fais une fugue. À vingt huit ans ? Quels intérêts y aurais-je ? Je me contentais de reprendre ma place en tant que rouage dans le mécanisme de la famille.

Je m'arrangeais pour aller voir Angela au moins une fois par semaine, usant de ma position pour lui faciliter la vie autant que possible. Ma femme pensait qu'elle était ma maitresse et avait essayé de lui nuire... sans succès. Je la bloquais systématiquement, ce qui l'énervait davantage encore. Je ne m'en souciais guère, m'approchant le moins possible de cette femme qui me donnait envie de vomir. Mon père me réclamait un héritier, histoire d'être certain de sa descendance, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Chaque tentative de séduction de cette femme me faisait fuir instantanément, à son grand mécontentement. Comment faisais-je avant ? Pourquoi a t'il fallut que j'ouvre la porte de ma cage ? Désormais, je ne pouvais simplement plus y retourner. Je finis par craquer et dire à mon père que jamais plus je ne toucherais cette femme, qu'elle me donnais la nausée et que je me contrefichais de l'avenir de cookcorp, l'entreprise familiale. Il m'écouta sans rien dire puis, il prit la parole. Ses mots étaient simple et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus l'impression d'avoir un père :

Ce n'était pas une fugue n'est ce pas ? Va ! Mon fils, soit heureux, mais reviens à la maison de temps en temps.

Je retournais chez Angela, lui annonçant la nouvelle. Elle me sauta au cou, elle était heureuse que je revienne là où je me sentais bien. La petite était aussi ravie que sa mère de mon retour. Elle ne me quitta pas d'une semelle la première semaine, exigeant même de dormir avec moi. Elle se mit même à m'appeler papa, ce qui me fit étrangement plaisir. J'étais à ma place, et nulle part ailleurs. Je sentais également que je me rapprochais d'Angela, en revanche, cette constatation m'effraya. Étais-je à la hauteur ? Elle semblait penser que oui. Je ne la contredis pas. Ravie d'avoir enfin un père, la petite accepta que j'épouse sa maman. La cérémonie aurait lieu sitôt mon divorce prononcé, ce qui devrait arriver d'ici à quelque mois. Mon ex-femme n'acceptait pas le divorce mais mon père fit pression, elle du se résoudre à me laisser en paix.

Le mariage fut privé, nous, nos parents et les quelques amis que nous nous étions fait dans l'intervalle. Les parents d'Angela étaient soulagés que leur fille recommence à vivre. Je m'entendis très bien avec eux. Mes parents eurent plus de difficultés mais se rangèrent à mon avis. D'autant plus que ma femme attendait un heureux évènement. J'allais être père pour la seconde fois, même si j'étais inquiet à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se cacher dans les gênes de cet enfant.

ellipse

Guillaume venait d'avoir dix ans, il s'entendait à merveille avec sa sœur ainé. Angela accoucha également de deux filles qui venaient d'avoir huit et quatre ans. Aucun problèmes à signaler chez les enfants. Je finis par m'investir dans la cookcorp après avoir convaincu mon père de changer son mode de fonctionnement. Mes parents ont fait construire une maison près de chez nous et y passe tous leur weekend.


End file.
